Despicable Me 3 (2017 film)
Despicable Me 3 is the third film in the franchise, Despicable Me, produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures and it will be released June 30, 2017 in theaters. Plot Years after Despicable Me 2, Gru begins to be an overprotective father to his three adopted daughters, Margo, Edith and Agnes, especially with Margo that is now 15 years old. he is still married to Lucy, but Lucy starts to get weird with Gru and now a mysterious villain this wanting to dominate the world starts attacking and committing large scale crimes.Now ,Gru has to gear up with his weapons and get ready for the toughest villain and has to save his family,friends and the world from this criminal mastermind. Cast *Gru (Steve Carell) Gru begins to see that his life is very difficult, in fact be very protective of their daughters and Lucy indeed this very strange to him, and with the arrival of a new villain in town. *Lucy Wilde (Kristen Wiig) Bride of Gru, she starts walking weird with her husband, in the end, she says it's because she's pregnant. *Minions (Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud) these yellow creatures remain the same and now will help Gru fight the new villain of the city. *Dr. Nefario (Russell Brand) Dr. Nefario will help Gru to fight the new villain of the City, at the end he says he wants to retire and start another career. *Margo (Miranda Cosgrove) Margo is now 15 years old and start thinking the unfunny with the attitude of his father, how humiliate in front of her friends or boys, in the end she apologizes for mistreating his father. *Edith (Dana Gaier) Adopted daughter of Gru and Lucy, now is 12 years old *Agnes (Elsie Fisher) Adopted daughter of Gru and Lucy, now is 8 years old *Armado lo Malo (Ned Beatty) the main antagonist, he is a friend of El Macho who hates Gru because of the defeat of his friend, in the end it is electrocuted by the Minions and led by the same prison as Eduardo (El Macho) was taken. *Minians (Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud) are feminine versions of minions, eventually they also become the home of Gru. Trivia This movie will be rated PG This movie will be awesome This movie will be in 3D Music Music by Pharrell Williams & Heitor Pereira Despicable Me 3 Soundtrack: This soundtrack will have Pharrell Williams, Heitor Pereira, David Guetta, Ne-Yo 2 Chainz, Eminem, Andy Samberg, and more will be the best soundtrack out of all 3 movies Soundtrack: Songs: 1. Despicable Me Remix by Pharrell Williams ft. Ne-Yo 2. Happy (Hip Hop Remix) by Pharrell Williams ft 2 Chainz, Eminem, and Andy Samberg 3. Party by David Guetta 4. Happy Family by Heitor Pereira 5. Let's Go by Heitor Pereira Lyrics of Happy (Hip Hop Remix) by Pharrell Williams ft 2 Chainz, Eminem, and Andy Samberg Pharrell (2 Chainz) Yeah Sup, remix (Yeah, 2 Chainz) Yo 1: 2 Chainz Baby, I'm so excited for you Cause I saw you clap your hands to this music Sing the right chorus, babe I got this money in my pocket So I go to a bank and spend it on new car Cause baby, do you wanna ride with me all day, swerve Yeah, this good bass in a party Like were all bout 2 get turnt up all time Were so awesome that we dance to the music 2 Chainz Pharrell Because I'm happy Clap your hands if you feel That makes you happy Because I'm happy Dance to the music, babe Cause this is a remix Cause were all awesome That we wanna get turnt up all day Go 2: Eminem Clap your hands till you wanna party all time now Cause I saw ya go to work and get paid then now have some fun Have fun, babe Let's party This some motion picture right there Cause we should make a movie one day I wanna throw this money on u Cause were so turnt up right now Put your hands up Turn up Let's rock to the beach Cause we had a beach party We listen to dance music Do not f*** round and enjoy the party By a way don't let them a**holes push u round and stay awesome Turn up Break 2x: Andy Samberg Get your hands up Yall know Let's party some now Let's go 2x: 2 Chainz & Eminem & Pharrell Because I'm happy Clap your hands till you wanna party all time now Were so awesome that we dance to the music Go Category:Universal Pictures Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure